In Enemy Hands
by Savage-Dragon
Summary: When a BLU Spy named Fox is captured by the RED's she never expected to learn something, that was kept secret from her for years, from the enemy. Permanent Hiatus. Please read my profile.
1. Captured

Hello readers. Savage here. Just an update: I've changed this chapter a little bit. As you can see, it's much shorter. Why? Because I felt like it would be better that way. I could use the next chapter to put more description into Fox's interrogation. I've also changed a few other things around. I did that because I just wasn't satisfied with this chapter and I felt like I had to fix it.

I would like to thank my reviewers who speak French for their help..I..uh..unfortunately have deleted those words (for now) but at least I will have the correct words for future reference. Furthermore, I will thank everybody who likes this story already and have left some kind reviews. I believe I should have warned you guys beforehand that this stories chapters are subject to change. I am my own worse critic after all and can get kinda picky. Just a little heads-up. So, in conclusion, I would ask that you guys who have already read the original chapter read this one and let me know what you think of the changes. For new readers, Enjoy.

PS: I fixed a HUGE mistake that I didn't notice before. Instead of RED Scout capturing the intelligence I put BLU Scout..that has been fixed now. Sorry for any confusion. '^__^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Wake up, Maggots! The RED's are comin'! Let's go! Let's go!

BLU Spy, codename Fox, sighed and put down her journal,"Anozer typical morning," she said to herself. Every morning for the past month the BLU Soldier, named Ross "the Boss", would rush down to the Bunk Wing, banging his shovel on everyone's door and alerting them that the RED's were storming the base. They had been really aggressive lately and Ross, being the guy that he is, had spent every night marching around the base and hawking RED's base from the Sniper's Nest without any sleep to anyone's knowledge.

"Come on Maggots before they get our intelligence!"

"Damn RED's. Why can't those guys give us a frickin' break?" BLU Scout complained.

"War stops for nobody unless you make it stop, Jeremy! Now get moving you maggot!"

Jeremy sniffed," Yes sir."

"I didn't hear you, Soldier!"

"Yes sir!" Jeremy saluted Ross and headed off to gear up.

Ross took a look around noticing that someone's door was still shut," Fox! Get out here!" Ross yelled from outside the door.

The BLU Spy grumbled something in German, adjusted her tie one more time, slipped on her gloves and balaclava and joined Ross in the hallway.

"About damn time maggot! We need you out there Fox. Now get your German ass to the intel!"

Fox gave Ross a quick salute and then headed off to grab her gear and join her team in defending the intel. The second Fox reached the locker room "The enemy has taken our intelligence!" blared through the speakers.

"Verdammt!" Fox growled.

"Go Fox! Go!" Ross commanded as he charged through the secret passage and barreled out of the locker room, nearly bowling Fox over in the process. Rushing to follow Ross' orders and get into the battlefield Fox grabbed her knife and headed to the fray. She didn't have time to search for her revolver or sapper and she wore the cloak 24/7. She prayed that she'd live through the fight.

Fox headed to Sniper's Nest. BLU Sniper was already in position, taking shots at any RED's crossing to BLU base.

"Hawkeye!," Fox called out to the Sniper," Cover me mein freund!."

The Sniper nodded," Go on! I gotcha covah'd, mate!"

Fox cloaked and dropped down to the ground floor behind a Heavy-Medic combo. She whipped out her butterfly knife, uncloaked and...she couldn't move her arm. Fox's stormy eyes turned to examine her arm only to find a grinning RED Spy holding her wrist in a vice grip.

"You did not watch your back, madame," He snarled into her ear. Fox tried to wrench her arm free but to no avail. Her arm was twisted behind her and she was relinquished of her knife. The RED Spy's other hand held his own knife to Fox's throat.

From his perch, Hawkeye could see the RED Spy in his scope but he didn't fire. RED Spy was using Fox as a shield against him," Bloody piker! Spoi's got Fox! He's usin' 'er as a shield. I cahn't shoot 'im!"

"Damn! There's no way in hell that RED bastard is takin' our Spy!" Ross shouted and readied his rocket launcher.

"Ross! Tha's not a good idea, mate. You'll kill 'er!"

Ross stood in thought for a moment before lowering his rocket launcher in defeat. By now RED Scout had already captured the intelligence while the two teams were fighting but now, they were about to lose their Spy. The Spy that everyone on BLU claimed as their little sister.

"Hawkeye! Shoot him! Don't vorry about me!," Fox called out to the Sniper as she was being dragged across the bridge, struggling to break free," Hawkeye!!"

The Sniper shook his head and lowered his hat to his chest, aiming his eyes to the ground," I'm sorry, sheila."

"Retreat!" The RED Soldier bellowed upon hearing that BLU's intel was captured and soon a wave of RED's came swarming out of BLU base. Just as the RED's charged across the bridge, Fox cringed as the familiar sound of sniper rifle bullets rang through the air. She could only hope that Hawkeye was the one firing.

"Doctor! I require assistance!" RED Spy called out.

"Get your filthy hands off me, schweinhund!" Fox yelled, her temper began to boil with each passing second that her captor had a grip on her. She attempted to bite his wrist and scratch his arm but the RED would not relinquish his hold. After a bit of struggling, the RED Spy finally managed to drag Fox, who refused to give up her battle, into the Infirmary.

The RED Medic looked up at his comrade as both the Spy and a thrashing, snarling and seemingly feral Fox entered the room," Doctor, if you would please.."

The Medic nodded, understanding what his teammate wanted him to do. He got up from his desk and rummaged through a supply cabinet, taking out a cloth and a bottle of liquid.

Opening the bottle, the Medic placed the cloth onto the top of the bottle and poured out a small amount of the liquid.

"Here," Medic says as hands the RED Spy the cloth," Zis should calm her down. Just make sure you don't breath it in yourzelf."

Fox tried to avoid the inevitable. She knew that was chloroform on that cloth and she didn't exactly feel like being knocked out. Regardless of her struggling, her captor grabbed her chin and stopped her head from moving. Quickly, he placed the cloth over Fox's mouth.

Slowly her struggling began to cease. The enemy Spy stroked Fox's jaw with his thumb," Shh..just relax. We're not going to hurt you..yet."

That was the last thing Fox heard before she was consumed by pitch-black darkness, the Spy's words lingering in her head for a bit before total oblivion took over her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, there you have it. Some of you know what happens to Fox next but, as with this chapter, that's going to be changed a little too so keep an eye out for the next chapter. No need to be shy, feel free to leave nice reviews.


	2. Challenging the Knife

Hello everyone. Just a little update to anyone who has already read the first chapter: I've changed it. Check it out and tell me what you think. And now, I present to you, Chapter 2. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She should vake up any minute now. Remember, I vant to know vat zat Medic ist up to. She vill know. Zey are friends after all."

"Oui, Rainer. I'll get zat information one way or another."

"Gut. I vill return ven zee team ist ready."

This is all a bad dream. Just a nightmare. Those were the thoughts that were swimming in Fox's head. They were swimming among other thoughts such as 'I'm going to die' and 'Someone help me.'

Slowly, Fox regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that the familiar texture of her balaclava was missing. She tried to move but quickly found that she was completely anchored. Little by little she opened her eyes and squinted at the bright, white light bulb swinging above her, as if it was trying to hypnotize her. Her stormy eyes traveled from the light bulb to the room itself. Darkness. She was the only thing enveloped in light. Aside from being completely dark, the room was also deathly silent. Which is why Fox would have jumped ten feet in the air when the voice of her counterpart suddenly shot through the darkness if she wasn't tied down to a chair.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Madame."

Fox growled, abhorred by the fact that she had unwelcome company. She would have rather been alone in that room for all eternity than made to suffer at the hands of the enemy, if that was the plan. Which, she thought, it probably was.

"How do you feel?" her captor asked, a slight smirk playing on his face.

Fox looked down at her white undershirt, vest and tie," Cold. You took mein jacket."

"Indeed I did. I cannot allow you to have any weapons."

"All I had vas mein knife und mein cloak. Nothink else, schweinhund."

"Consider it a precaution," The RED said as he emerged from the darkness.

Fox watched as her captor circled around her just outside the light, sneering at her with that awful grin on his face. God how she wished she could just rip it right off his ugly mug, throw it on the ground and stomp on it. She wanted to make sure he never grinned that Cheshire cat grin ever again. Her face showed it too. She watched that Spy with eyes full of poisonous loathing, never taking her eyes off of his. He never tore his eyes away from hers either. Neither Spy backed down from their staring contest, both of them had a reputation after all despite the fact that one held the other's life in his hands. That didn't deter Fox. Sure, she was afraid of death but, she wasn't about to let her reciprocal know it. If she was going to die she wanted to die victorious, even if that victory was just a simple staring contest between adversaries.

The RED Spy chuckled, amused by Fox's undying determination to strike fear into him; to get him to back down. He knew she was. The look in her eyes said so. But he was just as much of a brick wall as she was," You think you can scare me?," he asked as he continued to slowly stride around the light.

"Zat's vat I vas tryink for," she retorted, somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, it certainly didn't work."

"I'll haff to try harder next time zen, ja?"

The Spy smiled and pulled out his butterfly knife, flipping it open," I admire your sense of humor but tell me, are you as sarcastic when zere's a blade slicing your throat open?"

"I..I vouldn't know."

"Zen your lucky I need you alive. For ze moment at least."

"Lucky? I zink I'd razer be dead zen spend one more zecond in zis god-forzaken place."

The RED Spy suddenly stopped his pacing and before she even knew what happened, Fox could feel the cold metal of the butterfly knife's blade on her throat," Zat can be arranged, Cherie," The Spy said, his voice lightly laced with contempt for his BLU parallel.

Fox's eyes once again burrowed into the enemies," Do it zen," she began," Zen vatever you vant from me vill be lost. You'll never get it!"

RED flipped his knife artfully," Oh, but I will get what I want from you, Madame. You just have to cooperate."

"Nein!" Fox spat.

The RED narrowed his eyes," If zats how you want it to be, zen zat's how it's going to be."

Fox grinned fiendishly," I like playing hard to get, even mentally. Zo, bring me your vorst. You can't break me."

Her counterpart smirked and ran his thumb along the edge of his knife," Let's test that theory, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww..cliffhanger. Yes..I'm going to drag out this interrogation. Why? Because I'm mean like that. Nah, I just like the suspense and plus..it just makes sense to me. Anyway, keep a look out for Chapter 3. It should, hopefully, be in the works soon.


	3. Pain and Dismay

Whoo. Sorry this took so long to update. Chapter 4 is already in the works as well. I feel like this one could use a little tweaking but I think it will work for now. A big thanks to all my reviewers! You guys have been very kind. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox never tore her gaze away from her captor as he approached her with that knife, the blade shimmering menacingly as the RED Spy flipped it in his bony fingers," Vait a minute! Don't you vant zat information first?"

RED stopped and grinned," Oh don't tell me you're scared, petite. You were so brave just a few seconds ago."

"Vell... zat..vell...verdammt" Fox was at a loss for words. Her counterpart's grin grew even wider. He knew he was right.

" No need to be so frightened, madame. You just tell me what I want to know and it'll all be over. Zat's all zere ees to it!"

" But..vat happened to 'let's test zat theory', Herr Spy?" Fox raised a curious eyebrow at her parallel as the RED stroked his chin in thought," Zat will come later..if you don't cooperate. Understand?"

Fox reluctantly nodded," Good. Now then," RED began," All I want you to tell me ees this: What is your Medic friend developing at BLU base?"

Fox sat in silence for a few minutes," I..honestly I don't know. Nikolaus keeps zat hidden from everyone but himzelf. He von't even tell me."

" I don't believe you."

" Vell of course you don't. You're ze enemy! I didn't expect you to believe me but it's ze truth!"

"Zat's true but I still think you're hiding ze truth, madame."

" If you don't believe me zen I shall speak no more, Herr Spy."

With that said Fox turned her eyes away from the RED and faced the wall to her right. Her captor, however, was not finished. His face was slowly growing as red as his suit with anger. Soon the BLU Spy felt the black, leathery glove of her adversary on her skin as his fingers curled around her chin. With a swift jerk, RED turned Fox's eyes back to his.

" You know what I want to know. I know you do! Now answer me or I _will_ kill you!"

" I already told you vat I know you schweinhu-!"

RED had had enough. Before Fox could finish spitting out 'schweinhund" the blade of his butterfly knife came flying at her cheek, leaving a rather deep gash. The blood that ran from the wound was practically black in color near the wound and a red river from there. The BLU cringed and doubled over in her bonds groaning in pain as the RED fell back into that lazy stride around his victim, that sickening Cheshire cat grin plastered back onto his face," Now, petite, will you answer my question?"

Fox's eyes remained at her knees as she tried to regain her composure. Her heart beat at least twice as more as it usual did and her lungs were straining to take in air.

"Well, madame? What will it be?"

Slowly, Fox raised her eyes to her enemy with an 'I hate you and the ground you walk on' glare in her stormy eyes," Nein, Herr Spy. I vill not speak."

Fox's parallel stopped and examined his blade," So you do know what I want to know."

" I never said zat."

The RED peered down at his prisoner with his cold eyes," I know, madame," he said and suddenly his features took on a more sinister appearance," Zat's why I'm going to make you talk!" He raised the butterfly knife above him. Fox's eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the pain. However, she was saved by a sudden knocking at the interrogation room door..or so she thought. Before heading off to see who was at the door, the RED slammed the knife into Fox's thigh sending her into a tangent of curse words and yelling.

The RED opened the door with a satisfied grin on his face.

"You look cheerful, Lucien," Rainer stated as he stepped inside. His eyes fell upon the groaning form of Fox," Und now I zee vhy. Anyway, zee team ist ready to meet her."

Lucien nodded and proceeded to untie Fox," I suggest that you don't struggle. It will make things easier for you, petite."

"Geh zur Hölle," Fox spat before receiving a swift smack to the face from Rainer.

"Watch your mouth, fraulein. You never know vhen you vill be speakink your last vords."

Lucien grabbed Fox by the arm and pulled her up, binding her arms behind her back with thick rope as tightly as he could," I'll take care of her, Rainer. You go ahead and let zee others know that I'm on my way."

With one last glare at the BLU, Rainer turned and headed out the door.

"Ah, petite. Luck is on your side today," Lucien began as he tugged on the rope to make sure Fox couldn't slip through it," Should I have had more time with you I would have made you talk..one way or another."

"Do vat you vill. I'll never talk."

The RED Spy smiled," You say that now, madame. Follow me."

………………………………

Back at BLU base the remaining members of the team were in a state of dismay. Four BLU's sat in the meeting room near the Intelligence, each one with a grim look in their eyes. Ross sat at the head of the table with his head in his hands," Report."

Nikolaus shook his head," Four dead, one captured. Pyro vas blown up, Heavy vas set ablaze, Engineer vas blown up vith his sentry, Sniper vas shot in ze head und Spy vas taken hostage. Vhether she ist dead or alive is unknown."

The team sat in silence, each one contemplating the times they spent with the five missing members.

"Dammit!" Ross slammed his fist on the table," How did we let this happen?!"

"We deed our best. I jost cahn't believe that we lahst all of 'em." The Demoman, Ronin, said as he took a swig from his bottle. Ross began pacing the room, shaking his head occasionally in disbelief," We at least have to figure out if our Spy's alive. And if she is, we gotta get 'er back!"

"And how do you plan on doin' that? Those RED bastahd's outnumbah us. We don't stand a chance!" Jeremy stated, crossing his arms.

"Maybe," Nikolaus began," ve can negotiate peazefully."

Ross snorted," Hmph..not with those RED's. They'd think the white flag was a signal to fire."

"We've got'ah do somethin' though, Ross. Cahn't just let our lit'le lassie die ovah there."

"Yeah," Jeremy said with a sigh," She was like the sistah I nevah had, you know?"

"I agree vith everyone else. If Fox is still alive zen we cannot allow her to zuffer in the RED base. I..at least vant to know if she ist alive or not." Nikolaus' voice was low with sadness. The thought of his friend being killed by the enemy deeply struck his heart, the same went for Jeremy. The trio of the Medic, the Scout and the Spy were very close. They would always play cards or talk about their lives back home and what they planned to do if they ever got out of the hell hole known as 2Fort.

Ross gazed about the room at each remaining member of BLU," Alright, men. It's decided. We will do whatever we can to get our Spy back but, if I lose any more of this team then Fox is on her own. Got it?"

After a little thought, each member reluctantly agreed. They just didn't want to surrender their Spy but any more loss to the team wouldn't help them.

"We'll try to negotiate tomorrow morning during ceasefire. Dismissed!" Ross announced and marched out. Soon the rest of the team followed, anxious to see what the morning's negotiation results would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmm..I kinda suck at writing a Bostonian accent and I need to brush up on my Scottish accent but anyway, there's chapter 3! Keep a lookout for chapter 4!


End file.
